Pillar Men
The Pillar Men are the antagonists of Act 3 of STARBORD: Phantom Blood. They are the last of a superhuman race that has existed since ancient times, and are responsible for the creation and mass production of the Stone Mask, as vampires often act as either their direct servants or as food. They, most prominently their leader Kars, make reoccuring appearances in WUC. Appearance The Pillar Men derive their appearance from (or are perhaps the inspiration for) many statues and edifices of ancient times. They are adorned with jewelry, wrappings, and markings on their faces, but otherwise are practically bare. Biography The Pillar Men originate from a race that has existed since the ancient times of the Earth, a race of extreme strength, incredible regenerative abilities, and unimaginable intelligence, who once ruled the Earth and were worshipped by early human civilization as either gods or demons to be feared. The ancient race of superhumans were all vulnerable to the light of the sun, and thus lived underground. Because of their immortality, they felt no need to copulate, and maintained a small population. Kars, a genius among them, did not accept the weakness of his people and had sought out a way to achieve the ultimate form by creating the Stone Mask, a mask from which spires would originate from that would pierce specific areas of their brain for them to be able to unlock their truest potential, and to be able to conquer the sun. The mask needed work, however, as his people's strength prevented the spires from piercing through their skull. The people thought that Kars and his creation were far too dangerous to be kept alive, and thus they were murdered by him and his new accomplice Esidisi. Taking two infants, Wamuu and Santana, Kars and Esidisi began their quest to find a way to amplify the power of the mask to be able to properly acupuncture their brains and achieve the status of ultimate lifeform, 5000 years ago. However, it had been long since then, and the Pillar Men had once fallen into slumber... STARBORD: Phantom Blood In the alternate future that Zachary Higgins creates by destroying the Stone Mask from his timeline, the Pillar Men rule over an apocalyptic Earth, producing vampires to feed on. Wamuu is the first one that Zachary encounters, a proud warrior of the Pillar Men who is collecting vampires to feed to his master, the leader of the three Pillar Men, known as Kars. The Pillar Men all eventually assault the WarnerTECH building where survivors have been grouped up, and Zachary realizes that it is because of the destruction of the mask that the Pillar Men were able to invade successfully, eventually going backwards in time to correct his mistake. WUC In the mainline continuity, where Joseph Joestar was able to defeat the Pillar Men, Kars makes a brief return under the employ of Arya Stark, only to be defeated once more and sent careening into the sun itself. Abilities Superhuman Strength and Regeneration The Pillar Men are able to withstand just about and regenerate from anything, to simple bullet wounds to high-impact explosives detonated at point-blank range. Superhuman Senses The Pillar Men's senses are all heightened to a degree far beyond that of a normal human being. Superhuman Intelligence The Pillar Men have gathered all sorts of techniques and knowledge over their 5000-year quest, able to learn inhumanly quick. Absorption The Pillar Men are able to absorb whatever comes into contact with them into their bodies, devouring them completely and taking their life energy for themselves. Trivia Each member of The Pillar Men is named after a music group: Kars after The Cars, Esidisi after AC/DC, and Wamuu after Wham!.Category:Characters Category:Villainous Category:Antagonist Category:Evil from the past